


Lie to Me

by jeromevaleska



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, also he lies a lot uhh because he can, michael is not very nice..... lets just say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: Your coven tells you to hide from Michael while they fight him off, but their plan doesn't work out so well and Michael finds you hiding in a closet, much to his amusement.





	Lie to Me

From the second that your coven set foot in Outpost 3, chaos had broken out.

You were told by one of your sisters to hide in one of the dorms in the upper floor because you had only recently discovered your powers and to put it nicely, you were very inexperienced. You didn't know how to control your gift just yet. Your sisters sounded sure that they would be able to take care of Michael, but unfortunately for you, that wasn't the case.

In the midst of the chaos, you were hiding in a small dark closet, lip quivering as the noisy destruction outside pierced your ears. You wanted to assist them but you couldn't, you weren't powerful enough. You felt like a complete and utter coward, like a poor excuse for a witch. Surely, there was some way you could help your coven, your sisters. They were risking their lives for you trying to take down this monster, and here you were, fighting to stifle your whimpers as hot tears ran down your face. It was pathetic.

You released a strained, deep breath through parted lips. You had to believe in yourself. You had to try. It didn't matter if you weren't strong enough, your sisters needed you. You had to be there for them. This was the time to step up, to show them that you were capable, to show them that you could be the hero for once.

You pushed the doors open to the closet, but immediately, you froze. Eyes wide open and mouth agape.

Outside, there stood Michael, a dark smirk playing on his lips. He started to whistle, his hands behind his back as his intense gaze met yours.

You gasped in panic and in a flash, he shoved his body up against yours, leaning in hard upon you as he made sure to impose his will in the most plain and firm of tones. You uttered a yelp in response from the sharp pain your head felt when it met the wall. 

"Don't worry, help will come for you," he said as his firm, muscular body pinned yours against the wall.

You shivered and twisted, struggling against the weight of the push but finding it too much to fight against. He was firm in place and you could do nothing to dislodge him or alleviate the pressure. "Your friends are coming right now."

But you didn't hear anything outside the walls of the room, you were left unclear and confused by what he was saying as he pushed in tighter against you.

"Just let me go," you groaned, trying for the only real hope you felt you had in you. The way he pushed you against the wall didn't feel like the steady impending demise you would have expected; he just held you there, only your head sore from the knock from the brick wall, and you knew he was capable of laying on a lot more punishment than that. So what was his aim here? The fact that you didn't know wasn't all that comforting as you squirmed under the pressure of Michael's increasingly firm touch.

"Sure, I'll let you go," he said, only to proceed to do nothing of the sort. Instead, his hands began to grab and grope at your body, you hissed as he felt you up every which way. Strong, big hands groped you with a firmness and confidence that you were horribly unprepared for. "You're free now. You can go on and run away."

The lies kept you perplexed and dazed as you tried to figure out the meaning of even half of what was happening, which left you just that little more helpless against his impending, wicked touch. Which was good news for Michael as he continued to feel up your soft skin, your curves making for something he was all too happy to fondle and enjoy.

You found yourself dizzy under his touch, his rough groping giving you pause as your body began to heat up despite yourself. You shook your head, eyes closing as you tried to remember who this man was, or what he was for that matter, but it was almost like it was slipping from your mind.

"You're not actually letting me go. I'm not sure if you realize that," you whispered. What the hell else were you supposed to say?

"Yes I am," Michael lied. "You can go at any time."

As he said that, he was pulling your panties down from under your black dress until they met your ankles, revealing your pussy and jamming a finger up into you without warning. You yelped and twisted in panic at the sudden intrusion, the rough penetration that came so unexpectedly. With a wince, you squirmed against the aggressive pace that Michael showed you as he steadily fingered you and toyed with you in the most vulnerable of places. There was no way to be prepared for this, and you found yourself fighting an uphill battle trying to compose yourself as you felt him penetrate you, dialing up the risk and pressure as he felt you up and you did pretty much nothing about it at all. You felt oddly weak in the face of confusion.

As he touched you and even now fingered you, Michael forced you to confront something you weren't trained in the slightest to deal with. His open and blatant lies disoriented you, kept you on edge and nervous, constantly looking around and too busy trying to understand why he was doing this to fully commit to fighting him off. It was a wicked plan, and one that immediately proved a wild success, as Michael was free to keep touching you all he wanted while you were stuck in this helpless haze.

Michael only became harsher with his fingering as his other hand unbuckled his belt before he reached into his pants and pulled out his hard, aching cock, swatting it against your thigh and letting you feel the size of it.

It drew a nervous whine from you as Michael reassured you, "I'm not going to stick it inside you."

But even as he spoke, Michael pulled his fingers out of your pussy, pushing your leg out and guiding you into position as he proceeded to shove into you quickly, abruptly betraying his own word as he pushed into your tight, needy hole. You bucked and cried out, panicking under the suddenness of him thrusting into you, and you didn't have any idea how to handle this pressure as Michael shoved you up hard against the wall and go to work at fucking you.

Pinned in place and defenseless, you writhed under the harshness of Michael's touch, nervous and hot as you felt him pressing into you and hammering on with aggressive, deep strokes that made your body shiver and ache with the throbbing, hazy tension of him bearing down upon you. There was little you felt you could do to help yourself now, and Michael's thrusts forced you tighter against the wall. You gasped out in surprise, struggling to handle the way he held onto you, his hands keeping your arms against the wall as he kept you restrained there, helplessly impaled upon his cock.

"This isn't right!" you gasped. You should have said something firmer than that. You didn't know why you hadn't, but as his member pushed into you, your mind settled only onto one thing.

Your coven.

You needed to go back outside. You needed to see them. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe there was something you could still do for them. Though, you were finding that you could hardly focus on a coherent thought as you were pounded into submission. The way his member was forcing its way into you made your thoughts settle entirely onto matters of the physical and primal, leaving you more than a little impotent under the weight of being penetrated and claimed by him. You felt hazy and heated, shuddering under the swell of excitement that gave your body so much hesitation and pause that you only became more helpless under the vigorous pressure of Michael's thrusts.

"What a loose little slut you are," Michael growled as he plunged himself inside further, the resistance that your hole met with his cock was becoming intense, but he was dedicated and fervent, shoving harshly forward and working to fuck you into submission at any cost. All while you twisted and writhed under the heat of his aggression, your moans bubbling up hotter and louder through the sensation of his deep, relentless thrusts. "I've never had an easier time with a woman before."

Grunting and groaning his way deeper into you, he wasn't about to let up on you now, forcing himself to keep up the pace at any cost while you squirmed before him, struggling to handle the force and fervor of his powerful body at work upon you. You would be his.

"W-What are you talking about?" you whined, the feeling of his thick cock overwhelming your hole, so tight that you found it almost painful to have him forcing his way into you. Your body shook, remaining pinned beneath him and flush against the wall, a helpless mess hopelessly struggling to contain yourself in the face of intense and harsh treatment. Michael seemed to be reveling in setting that sort of pace to ensure you were as hazy, delirious, and completely without a hope of figuring this out as possible. It was maddening.

You were rocked with deep, hard slams that shook you to your core. Michael didn't miss a beat in his unforgiving rhythm, and it was more ferocious than your body could take, relishing in the chance to pound on and show you his tireless fervor and the control he held over this whole situation. Michael had only opportunity now as he pounded forward, shoving into you incessantly and letting you feel the madness he wielded. There was only dominance here, letting nothing give as he kept up his feverish motions. There was no way for you to handle this as you shuddered and writhed about, inching closer and closer to the molten thrill of just giving in to it all. You were too tightly wound now to be able to fight it off.

With the throbbing cock hammering into you, going balls deep each time, there was little you could do to resist the natural response of your body to a nice, warm big cock fucking you. You wanted to moan, wanted to cry out in surrender, and you had to pull yourself back from it stubbornly, unsure of how much longer you could go on as the pressure built up, pushing you closer and closer to ruin.

"I'm going to pull out," Michael said, and by now you began to understand at least on some basic level that Michael was lying about everything that poured from his lips, which left you panicked and braced for an impending release that you were not ready for. With one last thrust forward, Michael buried himself inside of you, cock erupting with hot shots of messy, thick essence that gushed inside of you, pumping into your needy hole and setting off the guiltiest orgasm that you had ever felt in your life.

There was nothing to be proud of in the way that you came, the way you cried out with a strained gasp of arousal and heat under the pressure of Michael's thrust into you. You found yourself burning up with shame, deeply mortified by the way you ached against his touch, the throbbing intensity bearing down upon you harder and hotter that you remained utterly powerless against. Your body shivered under something primal and satisfying, something that you felt yourself feeling so ashamed of as it tore through you and overwhelmed you with a primal heat you just couldn't fight. All while he came inside of you.

"I'm all finished with you now," Michael said, and you knew better now than to trust it, as he hoisted you up onto his cock and fucked you off the wall, bouncing you on his cock. Your sensitive pussy relished upon the feeling of still being filled by his massive length and you let out hot, quivering moans as you were walked over toward a nearby part of the wall, where it cropped out into a waist-high step. You were guided over to it and leaned back against it as Michael continued to fuck you, and all the while you had to struggle with the feeling of your body being far too excited by these sensations for your mind to process a clear plan on working your way out of here.

His cock was doing things to you that you weren't prepared for at all, pleasure tearing through your body with a fire unlike you had ever felt before. Moans were harder to bite down on now, your more sensitive and receptive hole excited to be receiving this deep pounding. It clenched eagerly down around his cock, begging for more.

"Your body hates this," Michael taunted, and you whimpered in panic. You should have been stronger this. Stronger than all of this. You should have had a sense of decency and control that should let you overcome this predicament, and right now with Michael fucking you, you were arguably in a better position than ever to use his motions against him, to throw him off balance and use one of your abilities on him. You could have fought him off now. You knew it.

And yet you stayed right where you were and let Michael continue to rail you raw. You accepted it, let his member pound into you as your hands braced against his shoulder and against the surface you were being leaned against, pushing yourself upright a little bit as his hands remained firm upon your hips and your ass, holding you steady so that he could continue to hammer up into your hot, waiting hole and fuck you senseless. There was nothing that you could do to help yourself now as you struggled to keep your thoughts steady under the weight of being fucked like this, your breasts heaving from the sheer force of Michael's deep, hard thrusts into you. He was brutal and relentless in his advances, and yet all you could do was moan in ravenous glee as he took you and used you without hesitation or shame.

"Why are you doing this?" you whined, staring up at him with confused frustration on your face. None of this made sense to you, and the more you tried to piece it together the more puzzled you became. You continued trying to hold back the moans you felt would have been too satisfying for him to really think about this in any constructive way. You struggled not to completely give in to the madness, and there was just absolutely nothing you could do to spare yourself this pressure, a gasping mess burning up under the heat.

"I'm keeping you from your sisters," Michael answered, and that sounded so sensible and truthful that you had to resist the urge to scream out in sheer frustration at the fact that this entire disaster was happening. You felt like a hopeless wreck here, trying to piece together sensible, half-valid thoughts through the reckless abandon of Michael's vicious thrusts, and you worried that you didn't have the strength in you to fight this all off. It was all too much, every bit of it, and Michael's thrusts were overwhelming, an assault on your mind and your body in tandem that left you only with the brimming realization of helplessness that swelled through you and made you completely dazed. You couldn't even remain steady against the wall, and every inch of your skin was blazing hot.

Your hips began to move. You hated that they did, hated the way your body responded to his thrusts rocking forward to meet the constant and firm motion, desperately giving in to everything that he wanted out of you. You were melting under his touch, legs starting to wrap around his waist as his hands held you in place, using that leverage to meet his deep slams into you. You felt dizzy under the fog of desire and you wondered if you had it in you to keep yourself composed and controlled as he had his vulgar way with you, letting you feel a level of intensity that was becoming too much for you to bear.

Swift, efficient thrusts deep into the waiting tightness of your hot pussy had Michael grunting and groaning as he rolled his hips with a sense of urgency. You were losing ground to him, coming off needier and hotter with each passing second as you found it impossible to keep your head on straight or compose yourself. There was a marked lack of control left to you now, as even the strong will you were often so proud of began to falter under this pressure. You couldn't keep your mind off of the worry that this was all a betrayal of your coven, that you were turning your back on them with every moan you let out so shamelessly. The excitement of getting fucked so hard and raw by Michael set your body alight, and you felt powerless against the increasingly wild and mad movements of his hips, exuding this sinful dominance over you, making sure you knew who was in charge here.

"I won't cum in you again."

It was a bold lie. You knew it, but you did nothing to stop him, not even able to call him out on his bizarre quirk. You were a hopeless mess just trying to keep yourself together, unable to mount anything more firm and rational than to keep from just begging for more of his cock. And even that was a struggle, guiltily enough. Twisting in panic as you let him have his way with you, you felt like you were completely devoid of hope now, struggling to keep yourself from totally surrendering to something so chaotic and insane, a madness more intense than you could ever be ready for. Pleasure ruled you now, even if it was pleasure you wished you didn't want.

Michael kept up the harsh pace through those last few moments of ravaging your tight heat before he slammed forward, burying his member into you with one powerful thrust. The rush of his essence filling you up again made you howl as another orgasm coursed through you, making you feel a primal sense of alarm and leaving you a hopeless wreck barely able to think straight. There was something exciting about that, insane as this was. Your legs shook and your arms gave out, you fell back against the surface you were leaned over as your body felt itself overcome with tension. 

You didn't have time to reorient yourself because Michael wasn't going to give you that chance. He shoved you onto your hands and knees in front of him, right down on the shiny wooden floor, not the most comfortable place to be, but comfort seemed a very distant kind of priority as with one swift shove forward Michael buried his cock right up your ass, a powerful and forceful advance that made you cry out in shock, mild pain, and twisted delight.

"Your ass is even looser than your cunt was," he said, hammering away at your tight backside from behind as he met incredible resistance from your hole, but nothing he wasn't ready to take and push on through boldly. 

Your moans came hotter now, louder and needier as you felt Michael ravaging your ass quicker and more intensely than your body was able to handle. There was just too much happening now, too much for you to wrap your head around and process, which only made it nearly impossible to keep yourself composed and contained as he fucked you raw, burying his cock again and again into your tight hole, showing you exactly what he was capable of. This was pure madness, and your mental faculties became even weaker and dizzier within these rekindled sensations. Michael showed no hesitation and no signs of slowing down as he pounded you into a level of submission that you couldn't escape from.

Every deep thrust into your ass wore down your self-control just a little bit further, your body shuddering under his mad descent into aggression and fervor. There was nothing that could tame this pressure now, as you found yourself sinking deeper and deeper into the throes of passion. His balls slapped hard against your pussy as he kept up his pace, and you could feel his come pooling out of your spent hole, making for such an indecent surrender that you found yourself trembling violently against him. There was absolutely nothing that you could do about this, and you believed that the more you realized that, the more that your own sense of hope began to slip away.

You were stronger than to be broken by a few rounds of hard sex, but you weren't faring too well even still. Your body responded to Michael with eager submission, something holding onto you that just felt too carnal for you to be able to resist. You were a quivering mess in the face of his aggression, and as your mind's control waned you found it impossible to keep yourself balanced. You were going to snap, and it may not have been too soon, but you were certainly bending, certainly finding it more and more difficult by the second. This was a streak of madness more zealous than you ever thought possible, and the more you felt of his body rutting against you, the the more you could feel yourself spinning out of control, like you were just a toy that would follow his every wish and command.

His thrusts continued hammering down into you, it was so animalistic and brutal that no amount of biting down on your lip could keep your moans from pouring out. Every squeal and groan and whine just forced its way from your lips as you tried everything you could to stop yourself, but it was all for naught; you could do little to withstand this onslaught, you weren't going to be able to hold yourself back. You could feel the heat swirling around pleasantly in your stomach, spreading through every nerve and muscle in waves. There was something so sensual and sinful in the way he moved, something so alluring and addictive that you couldn't get enough of. 

You came first this time, something you weren't even a little proud of. With a hot, quivering cry you lost yourself in orgasmic bliss, struggling to remain yourself as something primal washed over you and you were laid utter waste to. Your inner walls clenched down on his cock as your body begged for his seed, a show of shameless need and surrender potent enough to overwhelm you into just accepting your fate. How could you help yourself now? There was no fight left in you. None at all. You were just done for. As Michael buried his member balls deep into your ass and blew a massive load into you, you let out all the squeals and whines you would have given a man you didn't fully resent, the bitterness hardly lost on you at all.

Still not finished with you, Michael pulled back out of your ass, seizing hold of your hair and saying, "You're fine, so you won't suck my cock now."

There was a harshness in his voice as he twisted his grip in your hair, pushing your face right up against his cock, still hard and twitching, showing off a power and a majesty that further intimidated you. Your eyes were glazed over a bit, your head spinning. You were still yourself, but that 'you' was buried underneath a mountain of want and heat that simply overwhelmed you past the point of all sense.

You did exactly as Michael 'told' you to. Your mouth pressed against his cock, a dizzy sense of hunger gripping you tightly. You began to lick and kiss all over the cock that had just fucked you to three increasingly powerful orgasms and you felt absolutely hopeless against the heat and want that refused to let go of you. Your body craved him now, desperate for more as your mouth obeyed and surrendered to his command, as insane as this all was to imagine. You couldn't do it. You couldn't fight against the dawning pressure and excitement of his dominance. Michael had hit all the right spots to leave you startled, weak, and compliant, left struggling to think clearly in the midst of white hot desperation.

Your tongue trailed along his cock with broad motions, covering it with a steadily thickening layer of spit as your dazed and glassy eyes stared up at Michael, raw submission guiding you now. You wanted to be able to pull away, but you only leaned in closer, lavishing him with oral praise and affection. The more that you tried to steady yourself the less capable you felt, sinking deeper and faster into a point of surrender that was almost incomprehensible at this point. This was heat and madness in a pure and throbbing sense, like you only served to please him now, to sate his every desire and need. The swell of want that gripped you was overpowering, almost maddening.

A hand guided your head into position and strong hips pushed forward to sink Michael's cock into your mouth. You accepted it, even pushing forward to ease him down further as you found yourself all too readily giving him exactly what he wanted. You whined, a muffled sound vibrating around his hot flesh, the only struggle you had not a matter of trying to fight him back, but of trying to push down deep enough to accept his cock into your throat and really start to savor his taste. There was a lack of anything resembling decency within you now as you gave up everything to the carnal rush of heat inside of you. Back and forth your head rocked in greedy motions that surrendered the last hole he hadn't claimed.

Taking him into your throat largely of your own volition was the kind of thing that you found almost unconscionable, but you did it, pushing on deeper, gagging on his big cock as you took him down as deep as you could.

"You hate this," Michael taunted, and the lies that you hated most were the ones where he was casing some pretty clear judgments upon you with the implications. And yet you continued sucking, treating his member to everything you could give it. Thoughts of your coven had finally left you, but being freed from the guilt of thinking about your sisters was not a comforting aspect of any of this. No, it only marked a further descent into shame for you as you gave yourself up completely to something dark and brutal, something far beyond your understanding or ability to endure.

Rocking your head back and forth, you sucked Michael down without a care. You needed this. Your body ached for more as your hands seized his thighs for balance and you pushed down greedily, forcing yourself to endure something completely wrong and raw for the sake of your burning need and something far beyond sense or sanity. You were hopeless here, stuck giving Michael everything he wanted without very much exertion of his will upon you. No, at this point you hated yourself for giving in more than you hated the pleasures igniting inside of you. And yet you still kept sucking, kept giving Michael everything he wanted and more, as he took a very hands off approach to this whole mess, allowing you to worship his cock without much guidance. Why bother when you were doing all of this your damn self?

He certainly did take an active role at the very end, but only so he could seize hold of your hair and tug you sharply back, making you gasp as strands of drool dripped from your lips and Michael made you stare down his cock as it blew a massive load forward. Hot shots of his sticky essence splattered all over your face, letting you feel the shameful toll of your hunger and your heat. You accepted this facial and felt just a little bit weaker for it, like somehow sucking his cock had left you hotter and even less capable of controlling your untamed desires.

"I'm finished with you," Michael said, holding tightly onto you by the hair as he dragged you to your feet, cum leaking from your holes and all over your face.

You tried to stand up but you were far too weak in the knees. You nearly fell over so you pressed yourself back against the wall to try and keep you steady but you ended up slipping back to the ground anyway, your body failing you. 

"Pathetic. Do yourself a favor and clean yourself up why don't you?" Michael merely chuckled darkly in response to this and sauntered away, exiting the room. 

The sound of the door closing echoed across the walls and you were left alone with your thoughts, a sick feeling in your stomach, on the ground, to think about what you had just done.

**Author's Note:**

> literally such a thirsty hoe for michael, here i am falling for another villain oh goodness me. michael has literally inspired me so much, my heart is so full for him and loves him so much askfglsjghh also he deserved better. anyway, i hope you enjoyed. ;) i'm a slut for comments and feedback so bring them my way, if you want, i'd really really appreciate it!!!!!


End file.
